Conventionally, as a device for generating sounds, there has been a music box that automatically generates music by clockwork and various electronic melody or voice generators, etc.
However, the conventional voice generator is only for generating sounds, and has a problem that its structure is complex and a high production cost is required, thus it becomes expensive. There is a voice generator that is completely different from the conventional voice generator, formed easily and at a low cost by only adding a simple processing to various articles, moreover everyone can extremely easily generate sounds, and the same has been disclosed in Utility Model laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-71899.
The voice generator comprises an article with a spatial part capable of resonating sounds and a string body located near by the spatial part, wherein irregular parts, which generate sounds by rubbing it with the top of a nail, etc., are arranged and formed from the side of the spatial part to the side of a clearance edge on the surface of the string body. Sounds are generated from the irregular parts by rubbing it with the top of a nail, etc., and the sounds are amplified by resonance in the spatial part.
However, the above prior art only describes that “Sounds are generated from the irregular parts by rubbing it with the top of a nail, etc.”, and discloses nothing on how the voice generator may be structured to generate the requested sounds. In fact, it was found that the act of only establishing the irregular parts could not generate a voice or other requested sounds.
The objective of this invention is to solve such problem and provide a technique capable of generating requested sounds from a sound generator/recording medium with an extremely simple structure that requires no electronic device.